Knights of Hogwarts
by Turningsun
Summary: "Mio signore! Ho notizie dai territori del Nord!" disse con urgenza entrato nella Sala Grande. Re Albus alzò lo sguardo sul cavaliere trafelato. "Se intendete le notizie sulle ribellioni per conto dei Mangiamorte, sono già stato avvisato, Sir Ronald." "Lord Voldemort ha dichiarato guerra al regno, Maestà." Disse deciso fissando l'anziano.


**_Knights of Hogwarts_**

_I will hear their every story_  
_Take hold of my own dream_  
_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_  
_And proud as an eagle's scream_  
(Touch the sky ~ Julie Fowlis)

Le campane della piccola chiesa avevano rintoccato undici volte ed il mercato era pieno di vita. Venditori che cercavano di convincere gli acquirenti e animali che si agitavano, legati alle staccionate di legno, e donne, le quali erano per lo più ammassate davanti alle tende del cibo e dei tessuti.  
Il cielo era limpido quel giorno di un tepido marzo che annunciava una primavera ottima per la semina e per lo sbocciare dei fiori.  
"Miseriaccia, oggi è proprio caldo! Credo mi scioglierò al sole se restiamo un altro po' in mezzo a tutta questa gente!"  
"Ron, smettila di lamentarti! Ieri c'era troppo vento, l'altro ieri era troppo freddo e oggi è troppo caldo! Quando ringrazierai il buon Dio per il tempo che ci dà?" rise il giovane ragazzo dagli occhi verdi mentre camminavano lentamente ai bordi del mercato.  
"Beh, se il buon Dio mi desse anche un pezzo di pane ora lo accetterei volentieri. Sto morendo di fame!" rispose subito il rosso guardando adorante il carretto dei dolciumi che ogni primavera si fermava al mercato per la festa della semina.  
"Chissà come mai mi aspettavo una risposta del genere!" rise Harry prendendo un bastone ed iniziando a giocarci "In guardia!"  
Ron imitò il compagno e si pose davanti a lui "In guardia, gnomo delle lande puzzolenti del Puzzonshire!"  
Harry cercò di trattenersi, ma scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
"Tu sei proprio matto! Ha ragione Sir Lumacorno quando dice che sei troppo fantasioso!" L'orologio rintoccava mezzogiorno.  
"Sir Lumacorno potrebbe anche evitare di prendermi in giro! Sono il suo allievo migliore, dopo di te, ovviamente! Dice sempre che sono una buona promessa per diventare parte dei cavalieri della Corte!" affermò orgoglioso posandosi un pugno sul petto.  
"Sì, e poi ti sbatte a pulire le stalle perché non gli dai mai retta!" aggiunse Harry serio "Tra una settimana parteciperemo al Torneo e se continui ad essere messo in punizione non ti potrai allenare a dovere! Sei il primo ragazzo senza sangue nobile che può partecipare, dovresti portare onore ai tuoi genitori."  
"Ehi, io non mi diverto mica a pulire le stalle! Soprattutto il cavallo di Sir Piton! Mette i brividi"  
"Lui o il cavallo?" chiese Harry guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Ron lo guardò prima sbalordito poi scoppiò a ridere seguito dall'amico.  
"Eccovi finalmente, principe."  
Una voce profonda e seria li raggiunse da dietro nel momento in cui un'ombra copriva i giovani ragazzi.  
Harry si girò. Ron divenne rosso in un istante mentre iniziava già ad immaginare quale assurda punizione avrebbe ricevuto questa volta.  
"Sir Piton... Salve, c-cosa ci fate qui?" domandò Harry cercando di apparire più tranquillo possibile.  
"Stavo cercando voi, principe. Dovevate essere ad allenarvi un'ora fa ed il vostro cavallo è stato già fatto sistemare ma, a quanto pare, preferite gironzolare per il mercato assieme alla vostra spalla."  
"Sir Lumacorno ha mandato voi?" aveva la gola secca. Sapeva che, se Sir Piton era stato scomodato per venirlo a cercare, le cose non stavano esattamente bene.  
"Il vostro insegnante nell'arte del combattimento era alquanto.. spazientito. Ora, volete tornare al castello, principe?" lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Bastava guardarlo per capire che quello spazientito era lui, non Sir Lumacorno.  
"Tornerò subito, precedetemi al castello e avvertite il mio maestro d'armi che inizierò i miei allenamenti a cavallo dopo aver pranzato con mio padre."  
"Perfetto." E detto questo, fece ripartire il cavallo.  
"Quell'uomo è inquietante! E poi continua a ripetere 'principe' come se fosse una cosa brutta! Io darei la vita per sentirmi chiamare così!" si lamentò ancora Ron. Improvvisamente, gli si era nuovamente sciolta la lingua.  
"Hai ragione, ora però torniamo verso il castello" sospirò Harry dando un calcio ad un sasso che finì fuori dalla strada.  
I rintocchi delle campane avevano richiamato molta gente alle proprie case per cui il mercato si presentava quasi desolato. I due ragazzi poterono, così, osservare le bancarelle con stoffe, con spezie e cibi particolari provenienti dall'Oriente ed ammirare i giocolieri in mezzo alla piazza.  
"Oggi non vedo l'ora di allenarmi! Sono certo che batterò Neville e il suo 'Colpo del Ghiaccio del Nord'!" lo prese in giro Ron agitando le braccia a destra e a sinistra, urtando così una ragazzina che gli passava vicino.  
"Stai più attento quando ti muovi come un cinghiale!" si lamentò lei rimettendo nel cestino i vari sacchetti caduti a terra.  
"Mi dispiace, non volevo…" disse Ron guardandola "Io ti conosco! Sei la bambina che sta con la donna che abita sulla collina!"  
"E allora?" disse lei stizzita tirandosi su.  
"Tu sei la…"  
"Io sono Harry." Le tese la mano gentile, interrompendo l'assurda discussione.  
La ragazza divenne rossa e lo guardò con imbarazzo "Il _principe_ Harry?! Mio signore, io-io sono mortificata! Le sono venuta addosso..!"  
"Oh, no! Siamo stati noi ad essere poco cauti. Come ti chiami?"  
"Hermione, signore. Mi chiamo Hermione e vivo con la levatrice sulla collina." spiegò goffamente mentre i capelli crespi si muovevano al vento leggero.  
"Io sono Ronald Weas…" iniziò il rosso, ma Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e poi tornò a guardare Harry e sorridendogli si congedò da loro.  
"Harry, lo sai cosa dicono di lei e della levatrice, vero?!"  
"No, Ron" sospirò sapendo che l'amico non l'avrebbe mai lasciato in pace finché non si fosse sfogato "Cosa dicono su di loro?"  
"Sono delle…" e, dopo essersi guardato intorno, sussurrò "Streghe!"

_Yes, I am prepared to stay alive  
And I won't forgive, vengeance is mine  
And I won't give in, because I choose to thrive  
Yes, I'm gonna win.  
(Survival ~ Muse)_

I nobili che si erano riversati nel regno di Hogwarts avevano reso frenetica la vita di villaggio soprattutto quello di Hogsmeade, circostante al castello del Re. I locandieri avevano riservato tutte le camere ai nobili e alcuni di essi avevano trovato alloggio anche nelle case private delle famiglie benestanti.  
Nel palazzo tutto era in fermento per quello che sarebbe stato il Torneo più avvincente degli ultimi quindici anni. Il Re aveva ordinato che ogni sera ci fosse un banchetto per tutta la gente ospite e per gli abitanti del suo regno: voleva che si facesse festa per allontanare le tenebre che troppo velocemente si stavano avvicinando.  
"Sire, è tutto pronto per il Torneo.." sussurrò una giovane cameriera, inchinandosi al cospetto dell'anziano Re.  
"Ninfadora, ti ringrazio." si girò per rivolgerle un dolce sorriso "Se non avessi te cosa farei?"  
"Mio Signore, non dovreste lusingarmi tanto" abbassò il capo mentre l'anziano si avvicinava a lei.  
"Sei arrivata nel momento opportuno. Quale credi sia più consona ad un Re tra queste due vesti? Questa dorata o questa viola? Personalmente credo che sia più appropriato un colore che inneggi al Sole, tu cosa dici?"  
La ragazza non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o rimanere seria, ma decise per un sorriso gentile e di annuire con grazia "L'abito dorato vi starà d'incanto, mio Signore"  
"Hai proprio ragione! Mi farà sembrare un giovincello!" rise piano "Dì a Sir Piton che tra cinque minuti sarò al cortile, per favore"  
"Certo, Re Albus." si inchinò ed uscì dalla stanza.

"Ron, smettila di tremare!" sussurrò Harry sistemandosi la cotta di maglia.  
L'amico era in preda al panico: tremava come una foglia e sudava vistosamente. Inoltre, aveva gli occhi fissi verso i due lembi di tela che chiudevano la tenda dei duellanti come se, riuscendo a vedere il campo di battaglia, sarebbe stato tutto più facile.  
"Ci sono i miei genitori lì fuori! Se faccio una brutta figura sarò lo zimbello dei Weasley!"  
"Non sarai lo zimbello di nessuno a meno che tu non smetta di fare la femminuccia!" disse serio dandogli un pugno sul braccio.  
"Ehi! Mi hai fatto male e io non sono una femminuccia, brutto..!"  
"A quanto pare dovremo batterci contro delle mezze calzette, Blaise.." rise acidamente un ragazzo alto e biondo con gli occhi grigi e freddi come il marmo "Draco Malfoy" si presentò tenendo la mano verso Harry con spavalderia.  
In quel momento le trombe squillarono e l'araldo proclamò l'arrivo del sovrano "Sua Maestà Re Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente!"  
Il rumore della gente che si alzava per rendergli omaggio sovrastò il silenzio glaciale che si era formato all'interno della tenda e, nello stesso momento - Ron non seppe se per volontà divina o per fortuna di Harry - entrò nella tenda Fratello Lupin con una ciotola in mano. Come sempre, il frate aveva un sorriso dolce sul viso e il crocefisso appeso al collo.  
"Ragazzi, siete pronti? È il gran giorno! Guardatevi, sembrate dei cavalieri in miniatura vestiti così! Venite qui per la benedizione, forza." sorrise bonario. Harry e Ron si avvicinarono e s'inginocchiarono di fronte al frate, il quale prese un po' di cenere dalla ciotola e cosparse il capo dei due giovani. "Ricorda, polvere sei e polvere ritornerai."  
"Amen." Risposero in coro e si alzarono guardando il frate che gli sorrideva.  
"Fate del vostro meglio ragazzi e mostrateci cosa vuol dire combattere lealmente."  
"Lo faremo!"  
"Vorrei ringraziarvi per essere qui!" dichiarò il Re restando in piedi. Per molti fu strano vederlo parlare, ma i nobili che avevano più contatto con lui sapevano bene quanto fosse poco ligio alle usanze reali. Era, infatti, un re al quale piaceva trascorrere le giornate a disposizione del regno o uscire per le strade ad incontrare anche la gente comune. "Questo torneo è stato organizzato per godere della bravura e del talento dei giovani che un giorno diventeranno cavalieri! Ecco perché ho fatto chiamare dalle terre vicine i più valorosi e talentuosi apprendisti!"  
"Che il Torneo abbia inizio!" La voce fuori dalla tenda riportò i due ragazzi alla realtà: era tempo di combattere. "I primi duellanti saranno Ronald Bilius Weasley del Regno di Hogwarts e Victor Krum del Regno di Durmstrang!"  
Ron fece un respiro profondo e guardò il ragazzo che si era avvicinato all'uscita della tenda. Era un gigante con piedi enormi e fin troppo magro per poter maneggiare la spada in modo decente. 'Di sicuro inciamperà nei suoi piedoni' si disse Ron per farsi coraggio.  
"Vai e distruggi. Voglio sfidarti nella finale" sorrise Harry mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Ron gli rivolse un sorriso forzato poi, respirando a fondo, uscì dalla tenda.  
La gente seduta sugli spalti acclamava il suo nome, incitandolo. Sulla sinistra vide un lenzuolo sul quale era stato scritto un semplice 'Vai Ronald', dalla scrittura sapeva che era stata sua sorella Ginny a fare quello striscione e difatti osservando meglio vide la sua famiglia sostenerlo. Sorrise e strinse più forte la mano per farsi coraggio. "Non vi deluderò."  
"Che i duellanti si mettano in posizione!" gridò ancora l'araldo.  
Ron salì sul suo cavallo e aspettò che il suo scudiero gli passasse la lancia, lo scudo e l'elmo.  
Aveva le mani che tremavano e il cuore sembrava pulsargli nella testa e rimbombare nell'elmo. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse saldamente la mano destra attorno alla lancia.  
'San Giorgio, aiutami.' pregò silenziosamente poi riaprì gli occhi e fissò il cavaliere che gli stava di fronte.  
Il combattimento ebbe iniziò.  
Spronò il cavallo e puntò la lancia allo scudo dell'avversario, tenendola ben salda. Strinse le ginocchia contro i fianchi dell'animale preparandosi all'impatto.  
Un rumore secco riempì la testa del giovane. Krum aveva avuto la medesima idea, ma la forza impiegata da entrambi era minore della loro resistenza così, dopo il primo scontro, erano ancora sul cavallo ed illesi.  
Ripeterono il duello per ben due volte, ma senza un vincitore.  
I due combattenti erano pari.  
Tutti si voltarono verso il Re: avrebbe dovuto decidere il vincitore a questo punto.  
Re Albus guardò i due ragazzi poi si alzò. Lo stadio era in completo silenzio, pronto a scattare all'annuncio del vincitore.  
"Che si passi al duello a terra!" proclamò il sovrano "Il vero vincitore si vedrà nella sua lealtà, nella sua destrezza e dote nel duello con la spada."

Pochi minuti dopo, tra lo stupore generale, Ronald e Victor erano a terra, muniti di scudo e spada.  
Ron s'inchinò leggermente verso l'avversario, che fece altrettanto.  
"Che vince il meliore" disse Victor beffardo.  
"Già, che vinca il migliore." Rispose a tono il giovane impugnando la spada saldamente con la mano destra, mentre nella sinistra teneva lo scudo decorato con lo stemma del leone rampante.  
"Che il duello abbia inizio!" E a quel grido entrambi i ragazzi si lanciarono contro l'altro per attaccare.  
Le spade cozzarono l'una contro l'altra e il clangore fece ammutolire gli spettatori.  
Ron iniziò ad attaccare il nordico con forza cercando di stancarlo il prima possibile. Colpiva prima a destra poi a sinistra, poi a destra e ancora a destra cercando a distrarlo, ma l'avversario sembrava molto più agile e prevedeva tutte le sue mosse parandole prima con la spada poi con lo scudo.  
Si fermarono a fissarsi negli occhi cercando di riprendere un respiro regolare. Doveva trovare una mossa per metterlo al tappeto, doveva inventarsi qualcosa. 'Usa la mente prima della spada!' era questo che Sir Lumacorno continuava a ripetergli durante gli allenamenti. 'Usa la testa, Ron!' si ripeteva, ma in quegli attimi niente sembrava venirgli in aiuto.  
L'allievo di Durmstrang avanzò contro di lui e con un urlo grottesco lo attaccò sul fianco destro. Ron riuscì a pararlo, sentendo il braccio fargli male per lo sforzo. Era sorprendentemente potente, doveva ammetterlo. Usando lo scudo, allontanò il nemico facendolo finire a terra: era il momento di attaccare. Avanzò contro di lui e prima che potesse rialzarsi, calò la spada.  
Il silenzio dagli spalti amplificò il suono delle due spade che si scontravano e degli scudi che cozzavano.  
Un urlo di dolore gelò tutti i presenti.  
Il duello stava finendo, ma non come Ron aveva immaginato. Victor l'aveva colpito al braccio, lacerandogli il muscolo e facendogli cadere la spada per il dolore.  
"Tu arendi!" aveva gridato pestandogli lo scudo.  
"Mai!" aveva ringhiato Ronald, tra le lacrime. Non aveva mai provato un dolore tanto grande e non immaginava nemmeno l'avrebbe mai provato. Sentiva la testa girare e il braccio pulsargli, come se lo stessero rigirando su se stesso. Ma non poteva lasciare il suo avversario indenne.  
Con un calcio lo spostò da sopra lo scudo e si mise a sedere. Vedeva tutto sfocato ma, finché avesse avuto forza, avrebbe combattuto.  
Buttò via lo scudo e raccolse la spada. Aveva la bocca secca e piena di polvere.  
Strinse la spada con la mano sinistra poi si avvicinò contro Krum, urlando. Assestò due colpi decisi, mentre il braccio si contraeva spasmodicamente per ammortizzare i colpi dell'avversario.  
Doveva solo colpirlo al braccio come aveva fatto lui.  
Doveva solo…  
Tutto divenne nero e nient'altro.

"Per l'amor del cielo!" sospirò una voce femminile che sentiva vicino a sé.  
"Credi si rimetterà presto?" era la voce di Ginny, ne era certo.  
Aprì un po' gli occhi e vide due occhi marroni fissarlo sconcertati ed annoiati, poi spostò lo sguardo e trovò quelli di sua sorella e si rilassò contro il cuscino fino a che il dolore non lo fece gemere, ancora.  
"Devi stare fermo!" disse la voce.  
Sentì un forte bruciore al braccio e urlò stringendo entrambe le mani in pugni. "Che mi state facendo?"  
"Ti stiamo medicando, ma se tu non te ne stai un po' fermo, non ci riusciremo mai!"  
"Hermione, sii più gentile, sta soffrendo molto. Non è una bella ferita quella che ha.."  
Ron aprì gli occhi non avendo mai sentito quella voce. Era una donna anziana, magra e con due grandi occhi marroni, i capelli grigi erano raccolti in un semplice chignon e i vestiti erano di un verde scuro coperti da un mantello nero.  
"Chi siete?" riuscì a sussurrare Ron.  
"Sono Minerva, la levatrice e curatrice del regno." dichiarò seria, concentrata nel suo lavoro "ora stai buono, devo mettere altro unguento sulla tua ferita."  
Il ragazzo girò la testa verso Hermione mentre la donna medicava la ferita. Voleva urlare e piangere, ma non voleva farsi vedere debole di fronte alla sorella così strinse le labbra e gli occhi. La bambina, invece, gli prese la mano del braccio sano e la strinse. "Sei bravissimo, fratellone!"

"Sono tornata per medicarti." disse seria Hermione, tornando nella tenda mentre fuori le urla della gente esultava per il duello del principe.  
Ron la guardò e sentì un senso di sollievo. Era rimasto solo per diverse ore, ormai il sole stava tramontando e l'ultimo duello era iniziato. Si sentiva un perdente e nessuna medicina al mondo avrebbe alleviato il dolore. Forse, solo un po' di compagnia.  
"Certo, potresti anche mostrarmi un po' di gratitudine!" affermò stizzita mentre liberava il braccio dalle bende, ormai zuppe di sangue e unguento.  
"Se facessi il tuo lavoro con più grazia!" rispose tra i denti.  
La ragazza, di conseguenza, tirò l'ultimo lembo di garza con più decisione facendo diventare pallido il ragazzo che annegò un urlo nel cuscino.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui lei rimase lì non si rivolsero parola mentre dalle finestre giungevano le urla e le acclamazioni del Torneo.  
Ron la guardò medicargli la ferita e notò l'accortezza che metteva in ogni gesto e nello scegliere ogni ingrediente. Studiò l'espressione concentrata dipinta sul suo volto: gli occhi erano fissi sulla ferita, non si alzarono mai verso i suoi, e le labbra si arricciavano quando stava compiendo un passaggio importante. Si sentì meglio, accudito da quella ragazza. Si domandò ancora se non fosse una strega. Infondo, come poteva sentirsi così bene dopo aver combattuto un duello e aver riportato una tale ferita?  
La osservò sistemare i suoi sacchetti e riporli nel suo cestino. Hermione si alzò in silenzio e andò alla porta da dove solo mezz'ora prima era entrata.  
"Ehm, Grazie..." Sussurrò Ron all'ultimo secondo.  
Lei si girò. "Hermione."  
"Allora, grazie, Hermione." Sorrise grato e imbarazzato.  
"Tornerò domani. Buonanotte, Ronald." uscì.  
Da fuori, le urla di gioia per la vittoria del principe Harry riempirono il cuore di Ron di profonda invidia.

_Keep the earth below my feet  
For all my sweat, my blood runs weak  
Let me learn from where I have been  
Keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn  
Keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn_  
(Below my feet Mumford & Sons)

"Dovresti smetterla di portarti dietro questo pollo albino!"  
"E' una civetta, Ron! E questo rapace ha un nome!" disse spazientito Harry mentre accarezzava l'animale che stava posato sul suo avambraccio.  
"Harry, quest'animale mi morde e basta! Non fa nulla! È peggio di un gatto!" si lamentò ancora mentre tirava dei sassi nel Lago Nero.  
"Le mie orecchie sentono solo i tuoi soavi lamenti, Ron.."  
Entrambi i ragazzi si girarono verso la voce e sorrisero. "Hermione!"  
La ragazza era diventata una giovane donna ed era molto rinomata nel Regno come abile curatrice. Ora i suoi vestiti tendevano a nascondere le curve e una cuffia conteneva i capelli ribelli, ma una cosa non era cambiata da quando la conobbero: la sua curiosità. Benché i due ragazzi la prendessero in giro per questo, Harry, quando poteva, le prestava qualche libro della libreria reale mentre Ron si limitava a scuotere la testa affermando che prima o poi l'avrebbero bruciata sul rogo.  
"Buon pomeriggio" salutò sorridendo "Avete fame, principe?"  
"Io non sarò un principe ma ho una fame tremenda!" rispose subito Ron avvicinandosi alla ragazza e sedendosi accanto a lei.  
Hermione roteò gli occhi, divertita, poi aprì il cestino e tirò fuori delle more "Sono andata a prenderle nella foresta. C'è un arbusto enorme di more e lamponi! Sono davvero squisiti!"  
"Grazie, Hermione. Sei sempre così gentile con noi" Harry si sedette vicino agli amici lasciando Edwige volare sull'albero vicino.  
"Già! Gafse Mione!"  
"Ron, non si parla con la bocca piena!" lo rimproverò subito mentre offriva delle more a Harry che diventò silenzioso.  
Passarono alcuni minuti senza parlare, guardavano il castello e le bandiere con il leone rampante accarezzate dal vento.  
"Forse è ora di tornare. Mio padre avrà bisogno di me." disse Harry alzandosi "Grazie per le more, Hermione. Sono davvero buonissime."  
"Harry, sei nervoso, vero?" lo guardò seria.  
"Cosa vuoi che sia? Sta per diventare un cavaliere dell'esercito reale!" rise Ron mangiando l'ultima mora "E poi sarà solo una formalità. Sono anni che Harry dirige le guardie e sono tutti entusiasti di lui!"  
"Già.. ma ci sarà comunque una cerimonia e sapete quanto sia imbranato per queste cose" sospirò il giovane guardando in alto per cercare la civetta.  
"Non sarai mai imbranato come Ron, tranquillo. Lui è riuscito a cadere durante le danze d'autunno davanti a mezzo villaggio!" ricordò divertita, ma nella voce della ragazza si avvertì un pizzico d'irritazione.  
Le orecchie di Ronald divennero rosse all'istante e iniziò a balbettare agitando le braccia "Questo-questo non è vero! È Lavanda c-che mi ha pestato un… ma perché ti do spiegazioni?!"  
"Harry, stai tranquillo. Andrai alla grande domani." Hermione ignorò completamente le lamentele del giovane scudiero mente s'incamminava con Harry "E poi Ginny ti ha preparato una bella sorpresa." Sul volto della ragazza si dipinse il sorriso di chi la sa lunga mentre su quello di Harry apparve l'espressione di chi è stato colto sul fatto di un furto."Che c'entra mia sorella ora?"  
"Ron, per l'amore del cielo!" alzò gli occhi sospirando "Se hai fette di pancetta sugli occhi non vedo come tu possa capire!"  
"Io posso capire tutto! Ehi, dove andante?! Aspettatemi!" gli corse dietro mentre Harry ed Hermione si guardavano sorridendo.

"Harry James Potter, fai un passo avanti verso di me, figliolo."  
Il ragazzo si mosse verso il Re e, giunto al suo cospetto, s'inginocchiò abbassando il capo.  
La sala grande era piena di cavalieri e nobili attenti a non perdersi neanche un secondo di quella celebrazione. Quel momento sarebbe stato ricordato per molti anni e se ne sarebbe parlato fino a che il giovane cavaliere non avesse fatto un'impresa eroica. Forse, a quel punto le malelingue si sarebbero sopite.  
Nel silenzio generale, il Re iniziò la cerimonia.  
"Perché vuoi diventare cavaliere? Per riposare? Per avere gloria? Per avere ricchezze? Per avere onore senza onorare la cavalleria? Se è così, vattene, ne sei indegno."  
"Voglio diventare cavaliere per onorare Dio, la religione, la giustizia e la cavalleria. Lo giuro su questa spada, mio signore." disse con sicurezza tenendo gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.  
"Se questa è la tua intenzione, possa il Signore sorreggerti e indicarti la via." detto questo, il Re diede uno schiaffo sulla nuca del giovane per suggellare il giuramento. Questo sarebbe stato l'ultimo affronto che avrebbe potuto lasciare impunito. Poi gli diede la spada, lo scudo su cui era disegnato il leone rampante e l'elmo.  
Harry sistemò la spada alla cintura, lo scudo sul braccio sinistro e tenne l'elmo sotto il braccio sinistro.  
"In nome di Dio, San Michele e San Giorgio, ora sei un cavaliere!"  
"In nome di Dio, San Michele e San Giorgio!" urlarono i cavalieri assieme ad Harry.  
Era diventato un cavaliere.

"Come ci si sente ad essere un cavaliere dell'esercito del Re?" chiese Ron mentre porgeva un bicchiere di birra all'amico.  
"Dopo una settimana ancora non credo di essermi abituato!" rise piano, poi guardò l'amico che sistemava l'ennesima spada tirata a lucido. Da quando aveva saputo della sua investitura, aveva un'idea in mente e, dopo aver avuto il permesso dal Re in persona, ora poteva avanzare la proposta. "Sai, credo che avrò bisogno di un altro scudiero."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" gli occhi blu del giovane si piantarono sul fuoco acceso del camino. "Io faccio bene il mio lavoro!" disse subito "Io ti faccio da scudiere da anni! Conosco tutti i tuoi bisogni e…"  
"Vorresti diventare cavaliere?"  
Ron si girò verso Harry. Aveva gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore e la bocca aperta, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma il cavaliere continuò cercando di incoraggiarlo.  
"Sei molto abile con la spada e più di una volta mi hai salvato in un'imboscata. So che di te potrei fidarmi e saresti utile nel gruppo."  
"Harry, stai dicendo sul serio?" sussurrò come se senza voce.  
"Il Re non potrebbe avere un cavaliere migliore nel suo esercito."  
"Accetto, Harry! È-è un sogno!" abbracciò l'amico "però devi fare anche un'altra cosa. Fai entrare anche Hermione nel castello. Nominala tua curatrice o non so... ho sentito brutte voci riguardo donne abili nel curare. Sono state torturate, uccise e poi bruciate al rogo perché troppo brave nel guarire le persone e sai che Hermione è molto brava. Se dovessero arrivare fin qui, la prenderebbero e... potrebbero farle del male e..."  
Harry mise la mano sulla spalla dell'amico. "Ecco perché ti voglio nell'esercito"

_And in the middle of the night  
I may watch you go  
There'll be no value in the strength  
of walls that I have grown  
There'll be no comfort in the shade  
of the shadows thrown  
But I'll be yours if you'll be mine_

(Lover of the light ~ Mumford & Sons)

Il cavallo correva veloce lungo le vie del villaggio di Hogsmeade alzando spruzzi di neve fresca dalla nevicata della notte e galoppava verso il castello reale. Sbuffi di vapore uscivano dalle narici dell'animale e del cavaliere che lo cavalcava tenendosi ben stretto ai fianchi della bestia.  
"Veloce, corri, Tornado!"  
Non si fermò al ponte e il portone si aprì per ordine della vedetta. Arrivato al cortile, lasciò il cavallo nelle mani dello stalliere e corse all'interno del castello.  
"Mio signore! Ho notizie dai territori del Nord!" disse con urgenza entrato nella Sala Grande.  
Re Albus alzò lo sguardo sul cavaliere trafelato. "Se intendete le notizie sulle ribellioni per conto dei Mangiamorte, sono già stato avvisato, Sir Ronald."  
"Lord Voldemort ha dichiarato guerra al regno, Maestà." Disse deciso fissando l'anziano.  
Il Re si alzò dal trono e andò al tavolo "Chiamate il Capitano. Voglio che siano chiamati i miei consiglieri" ordinò serio mentre fissava la finestra davanti a sé da dove si poteva vedere il platano innevato e la riva del Lago Nero ghiacciato.  
Era arrivato il momento che aspettava tristemente da anni. Il Signore del Nord era tornato per muovere guerra nelle sue terre. Ci sarebbero state razzie, morti innocenti, roghi, barbarie dovunque i seguaci del Re Oscuro sarebbero arrivati.  
Già venti anni prima una battaglia aveva acceso la fiamma dell'astio tra i due regni e aveva portato Harry da lui. Ora questa guerra gliel'avrebbe portato via? Questa nuova guerra avrebbe spento la vita del suo unico erede?

"Non potete andare!" urlò ancora Hermione preoccupata mentre Ron prendeva un bicchiere di birra.  
"C'è una guerra, Hermione. Dobbiamo difendere il regno" rispose stanco. Era arrivata da lui per portargli un unguento e l'aveva trovato a fissare il fuoco del camino. Quando lui le ebbe spiegato come stavano le cose, la ragazza era sbiancata, la borsa le era caduta dalle mani e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio aveva iniziato ad urlare. Stavano litigando da un'ora buona ormai e la ragazza non accennava a smettere.  
"Ma dovete andare a nord e con questa neve è una pazzia! Dovreste aspettare la primavera e che la neve si sciolga! Sarebbe più facile per voi combattere!"  
"Così la gente morirebbe! Certo, lasciamo morire gente innocente perché i Cavalieri del Re abbiano strada facile!" replicò furioso.  
"Ron, andrete a morire!" urlò la ragazza diventando rossa in viso, poi scoppiò a piangere. "Non potete andare a morire così! Dovreste aspettare la primavera.. solo due mesi in più..!"  
Ron la guardò poi, lasciato il bicchiere, le andò accanto e l'abbracciò "Siamo i cavalieri del Re. Dobbiamo proteggere il regno e dare alla gente la sicurezza che.."  
"Quale sicurezza? Che siete dei suicidi?! Ronald, non puoi andare! Non puoi andare a morire! La gente capirà se tardate la partenza! Si sa che le guerre si fanno nelle stagioni più calde!"  
"Hermione, ti prego. Cerca di capire.." disse come le parole fossero soffiate sulle labbra. Non ce la faceva più a litigare con lei. Voleva tenerla tra le braccia mentre rideva, non mentre piangeva disperata e gli tirava pugni al petto.  
"Capire cosa, Ron?!" alzò lo sguardo incontrando prima le labbra del ragazzo poi gli occhi blu, contornati dalle lentiggini.  
Il cavaliere la fissò cercando una risposta che fosse sufficiente per entrambi. Ma non c'erano risposte esatte. Stavano andando in guerra e il cuore non gli aveva mai fatto così male.

"I cavalli sono pronti, Principe."  
Harry si girò verso il giovane Colin e annuendo chiuse il libro che aveva tra le mani. Il regalo che Ginevra gli aveva donato la sera prima. Guardò ancora la copertina e accarezzò il cuoio di cui era rivestito. Profumava di buono.  
Lo aprì e rilesse ancora le poche parole scritte con l'inchiostro: "_E ti presi per mano, e tenemmo la testa alta e ricordammo la nostra terra, ciò per cui abbiamo vissuto_." Sfogliò le pagine vuote toccando la semplice carta. Profumava di Ginny.  
Ripose il libro all'interno della borsa legata al fianco del cavallo, poi prese le briglie dell'animale e lo condusse fuori, tra il fango e la pioggia battente e il vento freddo. I suoi uomini erano radunati al di fuori delle mura del castello e si girarono verso di lui vedendolo arrivare.  
Alzò gli occhi verso di loro e vide Ginevra. Li chiuse e li aprì incerto. Sarebbe dovuta restare a casa, gliel'aveva promesso al loro congedo. Invece era lì, accanto ad Hermione e Ron.  
I due amici stavano parlando sommessamente senza guardarsi negli occhi. Gli occhi di Hermione erano rossi e gonfi e le labbra le tremavano, di certo non per il freddo.

Si avvicinò a loro e solo in quel momento Ron alzò gli occhi su Harry. "Siamo pronti."  
"Allora possiamo andare." disse serio mentre cercava di non guardare la ragazza al suo fianco.  
"Volevo darti questo" sussurrò all'improvviso Ron ad Hermione "So che non è molto, ma volevo..volevo, ecco, che tu avessi.. qualcosa per cui aspettare.."  
La ragazza aprì la mano e il giovane cavaliere vi depositò un fazzoletto. Aveva un fiore viola ricamato su di un angolo. "Ma questo è il fazzoletto che avevo perso anni fa.."  
"Ora è tornato a te." sorrise Ron poi guardò la sorella che stava, a stento, trattenendo le lacrime e l'abbracciò "Ti lascio alle cure di Hermione, credo che _qualcuno_ti vorrà abbracciare al nostro ritorno"  
Hermione abbracciò Harry e, dopo che Ginevra ebbe dato un bacio sulla guancia al fratello, si allontanò con lei fino alla collina vicina, stringendo il fazzoletto nella mano.  
"Cavalieri di Hogwarts, partiamo per una guerra! Una guerra che cambierà il destino del mondo! Voi, miei compagni, potrete portare la pace nel regno e condurci ad un periodo di prosperità! Siete con me?" urlò Harry dall'alto del cavallo con la spada nella mano destra.  
"Sì" risposero i cavalieri.  
"Volete donare ai vostri figli un futuro migliore e alle vostre mogli una casa calda dove poter riposare?"  
"Sì!"  
"Allora andiamo, compagni! In nome di Dio, San Michele e San Giovanni!" alzò la spada e con quel gesto fece muovere l'esercito reale.

"Mi domando se un giorno ci metteranno nelle favole e nelle canzoni! Chissà se faranno un racconto da narrare accanto al camino o da leggere per anni in un grosso libro dai caratteri rossi e neri? La gente dirà: «Parlateci di Principe Harry e la guerra contro il Signore del Nord!». E risponderanno altri: «Sì, è una delle storie preferite. Il Principe era molto coraggioso, vero papà?» E allora inizieranno a parlare e a cantare!".  
"Questo è davvero troppo" ribatté Harry ridendo, un riso lungo e limpido."Ma hai dimenticato uno dei personaggi principali: Ronald Weasley, il cuor di leone! - e cambiando voce continuò- «Voglio che mi parli ancora di Ronald, papà! Perché nel racconto hanno messo così poco delle sue battute? Mi piace così tanto: mi fa ridere! E poi, il Principe non avrebbe fatto molta strada se non lo avesse avuto accanto, vero papà?»".  
"Ora, mio caro Principe" disse Ron guardandolo tra il serio e il divertito "non dovreste prenderla a ridere. Io parlavo seriamente".  
"Anch'io", rispose Harry, sorridendo sereno.  
Stavano tornando a casa, attraversando la foresta ormai rigogliosa di vegetazione e selvaggina.  
"Hermione aveva ragione, non avremmo mai dovuto andare in guerra d'inverno" ribadì ancora Ron tirando il cavallo per le briglie.  
"Sebbene avesse ragione, abbiamo vinto la guerra. Sono sicuro che non baderà al fatto che siamo partiti con neve e vento."  
"Secondo te, ha tenuto il fazzoletto?"  
"Lo spero, con tutto il sangue che hai versato per cucirci sopra!"  
"Non prendermi in giro! Piuttosto, tu cos'hai regalato a mia sorella?" chiese con aria furba.  
Harry lo guardò storto, ma sospirò. "Un fazzoletto."  
"Credi che l'abbia tenuto?"  
"Lo scopriremo tra pochi giorni"

A quattro giorni di cammino, in una piccola casa di Hogsmeade, Ginevra stava rammendando i vestiti dei propri fratelli. Alzando la camicia per osservare i lavoro svolto, la manica del proprio vestito scorse all'indietro e un fazzoletto rosso, legato al polso, fece bella mostra. La ragazza guardò fuori dalla finestra. Le campane rintoccarono per l'Ave Maria.  
Chiuse gli occhi e pregò: "Torna presto a casa fratellone. Torna a casa, Harry."

A quattro giorni di cammino, nella piccola chiesa di Hogsmeade, Hermione stava inginocchiata su una panca: aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra si muovevano nel sussurrare una preghiera.  
"Signore, fa che tornino a casa sani e salvi. San Michele proteggi Harry nella lunga battaglia, San Giovanni proteggi Ronald."  
Tra le mani stringeva un fazzoletto bianco sul quale era ricamato un fiore viola e tre lettere maldestramente ricamate: RBW.

_And I'll be home in a little while  
Lover I'll be home  
_(Home ~ Mumford & Sons)

**_Fine_**

N.d.A.: Ho cercato di unire nel modo migliore possibile il mondo di Harry Potter con quello del medioevo prendendo spunto dalla saga di Hyperversum (Cecilia Randall) e Il Signore degli Anelli (JRR Tolkien). Infatti, mi sono basata sul torneo descritto in Hyperversum per dare vita a quello descritto da me e l'ultimo dialogo tra Harry e Ron è ripreso da Il signore degli Anelli, modificandolo un po'... Inoltre la frase che Ginny scrive sul 'regalo' di Harry è presa dalla canzone 'After the storm' dei Mumford & Sons. Spero questa storia sia stato di vostro gradimento! ^_^


End file.
